Like Mother Like Son
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Following an incident with a 'troll', Percy is left shaken and scared, so to remedy this, Emily decides to comfort the little green engine for a couple days. While they spend the days working together, the two engines start closer to each other and start caring for one another like mother and son.


For Emily, Sudrian life seemed normal enough, but Thomas, Percy and Toby had gone through an unusual event at the bridge beside the Watermill sometime ago. Whenever they passed by the bridge, they heard a strange moaning sound. Thomas and Toby were certainly afraid of what could be a troll under there until they learned it was just one of Farmer McColl's cows. But Percy, who heard it first was the most frightened of all. Ever since he heard the noise that night and ran back to Tidmouth Sheds, he was still a little scared.

The rest of the engines found it amusing…or "a-moo-sing," as Thomas called it. Although Percy did laugh about it, he was still a little sensitive with the recollection.

One evening, the engines had come back to Tidmouth Sheds, a few days after this event. Thomas and Emily had been working together that day and next to each other in their berths. But Emily was between Thomas and another engine…Percy, her "little one," as she called him once after he saved James from the Clay Pits.

"Goodnight, my emerald angel," murmured Thomas.

"Goodnight, Tommy, my cobalt star," smiled Emily as Thomas fell asleep along with the other engines.

Emily was about to fall asleep too when she was sure she heard the sound of chattering teeth. She looked around. None of the engines seemed afraid. Not even Thomas, who was fast asleep. Then Emily looked to Percy. It was him whose teeth were chattering slightly and his eyes were rather wide.

"Percy?" whispered Emily. "Cutie, are you OK?"

Percy looked to the lovely emerald engine. "Emily…" he shuddered. "I'm a little scared."

"Of what?" asked Emily.

"I don't like to be cowardly, but I still remember that cow under the bridge. Thinking about it does still scare me."

"Percy, you're not cowardly," Emily said kindly. "We're all scared of something. Being scared is a part of life. It's not wrong."

"I don't think it's the things that scare me, Emily," admitted Percy. "I think it's partly because I got scared when I was alone. I work by myself quite a lot…"

"I see," murmured Emily, obviously thinking about something.

"I get lonely sometimes delivering the mail, Emily," said Percy. "If you're able to…would you come with me?"

Emily thought this was a nice idea. It would give her a chance to keep Percy happy, and it would let her be a mother figure again. She had a secret like for Percy. While he wasn't as handsome and brave as Thomas, Emily still found him to be cute too.

"I can talk to the Fat Controller, Percy. I'd love to look after you," she said. "And…would you like me to keep you warm again?"

"Thank you, Emily. I would like that," said Percy. "Sometimes, I feel cold at night…and when I slept with you after the monster scared me, I felt perfectly warm."

"Well, perk up, little one," smiled Emily. "Here I come to keep you warm and safe." She quietly puffed out of her berth and turned to Percy's berth. She then came forward and gently buffered to the little green engine, then she got one more idea. She slowly and softly pushed Percy into the back of the sheds.

"E-Emily…" Percy said, slightly puzzled and jittery. But Emily didn't have a seductive look at all. She had a caring, friendly look on her face.

"Don't worry, Percy," Emily said sweetly. "I'm not being dominant, I just want you to feel safe with me. How do you feel now?"

"It's rather cozy when you're right inside the sheds," said Percy. "And with you protecting me, it's even better."

Emily gently touched her nose to Percy's. "You're a sweet little one, Percy," she said with a smile. "And I'm happy to keep you warm when you need me."

"Goodnight, Emily…you're a perfect mother," whispered Percy as he fell asleep with a smile.

"Sleep well, my little Percy," whispered Emily, remembering when she kissed him after saving James. Then she fell asleep, making sure Percy would stay calm and peaceful with her…

* * *

The next morning, Emily woke up to the sunshine beaming through the window. She looked to see Percy still sleeping happily in her comfortable hold. He was also mumbling in his dreams.

"Oh…Emily…" he whispered. "You're so nice to all of us…"

"Aww," Emily cooed sweetly. "He's sleeping like a baby…so cute." She was right. Percy did look cute with his childlike face and happy smile. He stirred a little and nuzzled his nose on Emily's. Emily smiled and sighed happily. Percy felt her warm breath against his cheeks and giggled, slowly waking up.

"Rise and shine, little one," Emily said playfully. Percy heard Emily's gentle, kind voice and opened his eyes. When he saw Emily, he smiled in a cheerful manner.

"Good morning…mother," he peeped.

Emily giggled at Percy's approach. "Good morning, Percy," she smiled. "Did you sleep peacefully?"

"You were lovely and cozy, Emily," said Percy.

"Thank you, cutie," she smiled as she began to back out so Percy could come out. Once she was outside her berth, she looked to see Thomas looking a little confused.

"Emily? What are you doing coming out of your berth backwards…and why are you a berth ahead of your own?" he asked.

Then Percy came outside. "Emily kept me safe last night, Thomas."

"He's still a little scared after what happened at the bridge, Thomas," explained Emily. "I hope you don't mind me spending a little time with him. He feels lonely and you're busy on your branch line."

Thomas looked at Percy, then at Emily and thought for a moment. Percy was his best friend and having Emily, his emerald angel taking care of him seemed likable to him.

"Well…he is a timid engine. I'm actually happy that you want to help him, Emily," he said. "Look after him like a good mother."

"I'm delighted to do that," smiled Emily. She backed up onto the turntable and turned round just as the Fat Controller arrived. Now Emily could talk to him like she promised Percy.

"Good morning, sir," she said.

"Good morning, Emily," said the Fat Controller.

"I have a little proposal to make, sir," said Emily.

"What could that be?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Well, sir," explained Emily. "Percy is still a little frightened about what happened at the bridge…finding the cow and he thought it was a troll. Please, may I work with him and accompany him so he won't feel lonely or scared?"

"Please, sir," added Percy. "Emily is like a mother. She really helps me feel safe."

"A mother, eh?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Yes sir," said Thomas. "If Emily has any work to do, couldn't I or anyone else do it for her?"

"I suppose I could arrange that," said the Fat Controller. "You and Henry can take turns covering any work Emily may have."

"Thank you," said Thomas.

Emily then moved off the turntable so Thomas could use it and set off with Annie and Clarabel.

"Coming out, Percy?" she called.

Percy came out of the sheds, turned to the line beside Emily and came up to her. Emily looked at Percy with a motherly smile. Just like Thomas, Percy thought her smile was lovely.

"Emily…uh…" he said a little nervously. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Yes, I know, Percy," replied Emily. "Thomas told me."

"I'm just being a friendly little chap for you," said Percy.

"And I really like that," complimented Emily. Then she and Percy went together to Knapford Sheds where the mail wagons were ready and waiting. Percy lined up and coupled to the wagons while Emily kept him company. Soon Percy was off and Emily puffed right beside him. Percy liked being alone sometimes, but now that he had a friend by his side, his spirits were really lifted, especially because he had Emily, his protector and mother figure there for him.

Everywhere Percy went with the mail, Emily followed. And every station Percy stopped at, Emily stopped too. Percy really enjoyed the company as he and Emily kept rolling along the line.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Emily," said Percy.

"Any time, Percy. It's nice to work with you for a change. This might help us get to know each other," said Emily.

"I hope so, Emily," said Percy as they moved on.

After stopping for mail deliveries at several stations, Percy managed to get time to rest before the next mail run was due, so he and Emily went back to the yards. While waiting there, Emily decided to start a pleasant conversation with her little friend.

"So Percy," said Emily. "Do you like my company?"

"When Thomas isn't around…I think you're the next best engine to be with," said Percy. "You're so nice to all of us…mother."

"Thank you, Percy," smiled Emily. Percy then decided to try getting to know her a little better.

"Emily…do you think we have anything in common?" he asked.

"Why do you say that?" replied Emily.

"Well…you're green and I'm green. You're emerald green, but nevertheless green," Percy pointed out.

"Oh, I see. Well…" said Emily, seeing Percy's point. "Uh…I mean this in a respectful way, Percy…I think we're both quite sensitive…you're a little timid, which is perfectly OK, and I've been through a lot since I first came here."

"True enough," said Percy.

"We both love animals. You made friends with a bird, two squirrels and a rabbit," said Emily. "As for me, along the Black Loch route, there's a family of seals living in that lake. I first thought they were the Loch monster James bragged about, but now I have those seals whose company I can enjoy."

"I remember when I had to collect Farmer McColl's sheep, although they did escape through the hole in their stock truck," said Percy.

"I made friends with a bee one time, then a whole swarm of bees gained my friendship after I kept them warm one Autumn," said Emily.

"Really?" said Percy in an interested manner.

"I also met a mother duck and her babies once. She even flew up onto my running plate," said Emily. She didn't say anything about Diesel. She wanted to respect Thomas' request by not spreading gossip.

"That would be lovely," said Percy. "And of course, we both like to be really useful."

"We all like to be really useful," agreed Emily. Percy smiled, agreeing with her.

Soon, Percy was ready to keep going along with the mail, so he regathered his mail wagons and he and Emily kept huffing along side by side. Along the way, they stopped at another station for Percy to deliver some of the post. Emily saw Edward on the opposite platform.

"Hello, you two," greeted Edward.

"Hello, Edward," said Emily. "Just being a motherly figure for Percy."

"Really?" said Edward. "What do you think, Percy?"

"Oh, she's wonderful company, Edward," Percy beamed.

Edward was proud of Emily. Not only was she a perfect match for Thomas to be in love with, but he also really admired how she looked out for her friends. Although she had been through a lot and could be fragile, she also had a great strength that made her a good friend to everyone.

"I must say, Emily, you are really useful to take care of Percy, as well as looking out for the rest of us," said Edward. Then his guards whistle blew and he was off, giving Emily a wink.

"This idea is really working, Emily," said Percy. "If you can, I'd like you to stick by me for some time."

"Of course, Percy," agreed Emily. "I'll stay right with you if you need me." Then the two engines continued working together until the evening. As the sun began to disappear, Percy's duties were finished after he and Emily stopped at Maithwaite. He yawned lightly as the last of the post was unloaded from his wagons.

"Someone looks sleepy," Emily smiled.

"I am sleepy, Emily," said Percy.

"Come with me then," said Emily. "We'll turn in at Tidmouth Sheds."

At Tidmouth Sheds, the sun had gone down and the darkness was descending, but the stars and moon couldn't be seen. Clouds full of rain were covering the sky. Only Thomas was awake, watching for Emily and Percy. He hoped that Emily had been a good mother figure to his best friend. Soon enough, he heard quiet giggles of two engines coming close. Then Percy and Emily arrived side by side.

"Hello, Tommy," called Emily.

"Hello, Emily and Percy," said Thomas. "How are you two?"

"Emily is a perfect companion to be with, Thomas," said Percy.

"He was quite happy today, Thomas," said Emily.

"Yeah," murmured Percy.

Suddenly, Emily felt a raindrop on her running plate. Then the rain began to fall lightly, but it could get heavier.

"Percy…would you like me to…?" Emily began, thinking Percy would feel jittery in the dark.

"Yes please, Emily," peeped Percy. He turned to his berth on the turntable and Emily followed, gently pushing him to the back of the shed. As she did this, she heard the rain become heavier. The rain pattered loudly outside. Emily looked to see Percy looking alert.

"I don't think I can sleep with this noise, Emily…it's rather occupying," he said.

"It's only rain, Percy. But is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Emily.

Percy thought for a moment, then he got an idea. Although he felt rather occupied with his nervous nature on this rainy night, he thought his idea would work perfectly.

"Will you sing to me, or hum to me Emily?" Percy asked innocently.

"Certainly, Percy," whispered Emily. "Just hear my voice and let it lull you into a peaceful, comfy sleep." Then she began to sing a soothing tune. Percy remembered when she sang for all the engines after she and Thomas were at the washdown. He was so happy to hear her singing again, a few little tears left his eyes. Emily saw this and softly hushed the little green engine.

"Shh…it's OK, Percy. Mummy's here," she whispered kindly.

"I know it's OK, Emily," sniffled Percy. "You just sound so lovely…" As Emily began to hum softly too, Percy did what she said and paid attention just to her voice…and it made him so drowsy. Eventually, he fell asleep at once as Emily finished humming.

"There now, my cutie," whispered Emily. "Sweet dreams." Then she fell asleep right with Percy.

* * *

By the time morning came, the rain stopped. Emily woke up, noticing the silence outside. As she looked outside, she saw the sun shine through the parting clouds.

When she looked at Percy, he was asleep, completely motionless and silent. Seeing this made Emily smile as she remembered humming him to sleep. She waited a few minutes so she didn't wake him up too early. In fact, she liked seeing him sleep. He looked completely relaxed and untroubled.

"Percy…Percy…" she whispered sweetly. "Wake up. Morning's here."

Percy very slowly stirred and woke up. When he saw Emily smiling at him, he remembered the night before.

"Good morning, Emily," he said. "I slept wonderfully. Your humming really does the job."

"Thank you, dear," said Emily, making Percy blush lightly. He wanted to thank her for helping him sleep. She sounded so lovely and relaxing, that he really wanted to express his admiration for her as a mother figure, but he wasn't quite ready yet. His courage wasn't completely gathered.

"Emily…Th-thank you…for letting me hear your…uh…lovely singing voice last n-night…" he said a little sheepishly.

"You're welcome," said Emily. She wondered why he stuttered a little. As she looked at Percy, he very slowly began to pucker his lips, not in a kissing manner, just as if he was thinking about what to say.

"Let's get out and see the lovely morning, Percy," said Emily. When she said that, Percy's lips went back to normal as he snapped out of his thoughts. As Emily backed out of the berth, she thought about what she saw a moment ago.

 _"Maybe he wanted to kiss me…"_ she thought. She knew Percy really liked her after she protected him from James' teasing, but then again, he did look like he was thinking. _"…No, it couldn't be. He must have been thinking…"_ she thought.

As Percy followed Emily outside into the sunlight, she thought if she and Percy could do more together besides keep each other company while working. Percy sighed with delight as he felt the fresh air of the morning.

"Percy," said Emily. "After our work is done…would you like to spend the rest of the day with me...perhaps doing something together?"

Percy replied, "Maybe, Emily. I have to think of some ideas. We'll decide after our work is done."

"Good idea," said Emily as she turned around. Then she and Percy left the sheds side by side and went to Knapford Station to start their work. Percy had to do one mail run and Emily had a few passenger duties to cover. Percy found his mail wagons ready and Emily coupled to her coaches at the platform.

"Well, Percy," she said. "I'm not just accompanying you this time…I'm also working with you."

"I see," replied Percy. "I think it's very nice that you have your own coaches, Emily. Thomas has Annie and Clarabel."

"Thank you, Percy," said Emily. Soon they set off together. As they did their work, Percy thought about the offer Emily made him. There were plenty of ideas in his mind. Maybe they could race together, but that was Thomas and Bertie's game. Percy thought of maybe visiting the harbour as he remembered working with Duck by the seaside, or maybe he and Emily could simply talk again.

Soon, they stopped at a station to deliver some mail and pick up passengers.

"Any ideas yet, Percy?" asked Emily.

"I'm definitely thinking, Emily," said Percy. "I have plenty of ideas in mind, but don't worry. I'm sure I'll have a decision soon."

"Maybe I can help you," said Emily. "Would you like me to think about some ideas?"

"Thanks, Emily. That way, we might both have an idea…maybe even the same one…we do have some things in common," said Percy as they set off again. Emily thought about some ideas herself. She and Percy could play "Hide and Peep," like she played with Thomas on their day off...but then she remembered how they talked about things in common. She thought about animals as a few birds in the sky caught her eye.

Percy thought about animals himself as he saw the birds too. Both engines thought of an idea and decided to themselves to talk about it after their work was done.

 _"That might work,"_ they both thought to themselves.

By mid-afternoon, Percy's mail run was done and the last of Emily's passengers were delivered.

"I'll head back to the yards, Percy," said Emily. "Meet me there once your mail wagons are returned to the yards."

"Sure, Emily," said Percy as she left for the yards. When she arrived, she also turned round on the turntable so she'd be facing Percy. Then she waited in a siding for Percy. Soon, she heard his whistle and he came by with the mail wagons. He left them in another siding and came over to Emily, buffering to her with a smile.

"So, our work is done now…have you made your decision, Percy?" asked Emily.

"Well…" said Percy. "I was thinking you and I could show each other our animal friends. I'd like to see those seals…then I could show you my friends."

"That's a lovely idea, Percy," said Emily. "I was actually thinking the same thing."

"Wow!" said Percy. "I was right. We did have the same idea. Now do you want to show me your animal friends first?"

"I don't mind if you want to show me your friends first, Percy," said Emily.

"That's OK, Emily. I'd like you to start…after all, you are a good protector."

Emily smiled as she heard that. "Come with me to Black Loch, Percy. I'll show you the seals," she said.

So she and Percy went along the line, buffer to buffer. Once they came to Black Loch, they stopped and waited for the seals. Percy did not come this way very often and he was fascinated by the landscape. The high cliffs and flowery hills were very interesting for him to look at. He could see why Emily liked it here.

"This part of the railway is fantastic, Emily," he said. "Where are the seals?"

"They'll be around," said Emily. "They're sure to be here." The two engines waited for a little while…then Emily heard faint splashing in the distance…then Percy heard something.

"Emily…what's that barking sound?" he asked. The sound came closer and sounded louder…and then, standing on the rocks by the lake were the seals.

"My goodness!" peeped Percy. "Those are them?"

"Yes, Percy. Adorable, aren't they?" said Emily. Percy really liked these seals. They looked rather friendly. Emily felt happy that Percy was seeing her animal friends. She could see he was really enjoying this moment so she smiled and enjoyed the seals' company too. After some time, the seals crawled back down to the lake and swam off.

"That was very nice, Emily," said Percy. "Now are you ready to see my animal friends?"

"I certainly am, Percy. Where shall we go to see them?"

Percy thought for a while…then it came to him. "Follow me, Emily," he said.

Percy led Emily along the line for some time, looking excited about what he had in mind. Eventually, they arrived at the Whistling Woods.

"Slow down, Emily," said Percy. "And huff quietly. My animal friends are easily startled by noise." So Emily slowed down with him. Now they huffed slowly and quietly. Emily was beaming in anticipation to see Percy's friends again. The only other time she saw them was when Percy came back to the sheds that night with the animals riding on his buffers.

As they went along the forest track, Percy's animal friends reappeared. He saw the bird in a nearby tree, the squirrels came out of a tree stump and the rabbit was sitting close to the track.

"Hello, my little friends," Percy said in a friendly manner. The bird flew down to Percy's buffers, the squirrels skittered over and sat alongside the bird, and the rabbit hopped up too. Emily's heart was fluttering with joy as she saw how comfortable these animals felt around Percy.

"That's so lovely, Percy," she smiled. "You look so cute with those animals riding on your buffers." Percy smiled and huffed as carefully as possible with Emily, making sure the animals didn't get spooked. As Percy gently rode the animals along the forest track, Emily listened to the little chirps and chitters coming from the bird and squirrels. It made her very happy just to hear them talking to each other on Percy's buffers.

After a while, Percy stopped for a moment. "Would you all like to ride on Emily?" he asked the animals. He winked at Emily as the animals looked at her.

"Hello," she said gently to Percy's friends. The bird, squirrels and rabbit flew, skittered and hopped off Percy and onto Emily. She giggled as the animals settled on her running plate. Then she started to move again with Percy, carefully watching the animals. Just like with Percy, the animals looked confident riding on Emily thanks to her gentle nature and kind heart. When she stopped again, the animals all went back to Percy.

"They all like you, Emily," whispered Percy. "You really know how to be friendly with animals."

"I do, Percy," said Emily. "You're lucky to have these friends. Now, I think they'd like to go." The bird chirped and flew off into the trees. The squirrels chittered at Percy and scampered away back into the bushes and the rabbit hopped away too.

"Goodbye," Percy called as the animals all went back into the depths of the woods.

"Thank you for showing me your friends, Percy," said Emily. "I think this has been a very fun day. I hope you enjoyed it."

"I have enjoyed it..." said Percy. He felt like he had such a wonderful time with Emily, he remembered when he tried to thank Emily for humming to him and how he was a little nervous…but after doing so much with her, he decided to gather his courage. He slowly started to move towards her.

"Percy? What are you doing?" asked Emily, wondering what he was thinking. Percy buffered to Emily and looked into her motherly eyes.

"Emily…" Percy said nervously. "I…I want to tell you something…"

"Yes, cutie?" Emily asked, smiling kindly.

"Ever since you protected me from James' teasing when Gator was here…you may remember that I looked at you as a mother…"

"Yes…" said Emily.

"Well, after what happened at the bridge with that cow, I felt a little scared again…then you could see that I needed some company to help me feel safe…I have had a wonderful time working with you…after getting to know each other better over the past few days…I have to admit…" A blush was forming on Percy's cheeks as he struggled to finish his sentence.

"Don't be shy, Percy," said Emily. "What is it?"

Percy was looking rather nervous. "I just want you to know…a-as my engine mother…I…lo-love you, Emily…"

He was now blushing profusely. He suddenly buffered right up to Emily and gently kissed her cheek. Percy had never kissed anyone before and feeling Emily's soft, warm cheek on his lips made him so happy, he giggled joyfully, but he still felt a little nervous about what Emily would say. He suddenly heard a fairly faint hiss. He could see that Emily had let off steam in delight, just as she did the morning after her first true kiss with Thomas at Knapford Sheds.

When he let go, Percy hoped Emily didn't mind being kissed by an engine other than Thomas, but it was obvious she didn't mind as she didn't look shocked or annoyed. Emily's eyes twinkled and she was smiling. She understood that Percy really liked how she would help him if he was scared.

"Aww, Percy," she said. "That was so sweet. I slightly expected you to kiss me…but I hope you understand that Thomas and I love each other very much, and we always will." Emily hoped she didn't disappoint Percy.

"I do understand, Emily," said Percy. "Knowing you and Thomas are a couple makes me very happy for both of you."

"However," said Emily. "I do have a place in my heart for you…Thomas and I are lovers and will stay that way through eternity…but I must admit, you're rather cute yourself. You're very carefree and innocent, and sometimes playful. So…as a cute son…I love you too, Percy."

Percy gasped with an excited smile. "You really do? Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes," smiled Emily. "Come here, you." And she gave Percy a kiss on his cheek, making him giggle. "There are many different kinds of love, Percy. Love isn't just about romance. There's the love of things you like to do…for example, you love taking the mail train, but in that case, it's your favourite job."

"Hmm…I get it," said Percy.

"There's also the love of friends and family," said Emily. "We are the engine family, and I'm happy to be the mother figure to you, just like I'm Thomas' angel and true love." Then to prove her point, she buffered closer until her cheeks were touching his. She was cuddling Percy just like she and Thomas did.

"Oh, I love you, Percy," Emily cooed happily.

"I love you, mother," murmured Percy. "Even though we aren't people, you truly are the best mother the Steam Team could have, Emily."

Emily giggled sweetly at Percy's statement. "As I said before, Percy, you are truly a cute son."

"You're very warm, Emily," Percy smiled.

"Thank you, Percy," she giggled. "My little Percy." Then she gently reversed a little so she and Percy could go on their way back to Tidmouth Sheds as the evening was closing in.

At the sheds, Thomas and Edward were talking together about Emily keeping Percy company. Thomas was also looking forward to seeing how Percy was feeling with Emily's company.

"Emily and Percy looked happy together, Thomas," said Edward. "Percy says she's like a mother."

"I can see why, Edward," replied Thomas. "I'm proud of her for being so thoughtful of Percy's feelings."

"So am I, Thomas," agreed Edward. "She really likes to help us. She's helped Henry several times too. I don't know what else to say…"

"Hello, Thomas," called Emily as she and Percy came onto the turntable. Thomas was happy to see his angel and his best friend again. Percy backed into his berth, leaving an empty one between him and Thomas. Before Emily took the empty berth, she buffered to Thomas first and greeted him.

"Hello, my star," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Thomas kissed her cheek too. "Hello, my angel." Then Emily turned to the berth beside Thomas and backed in. She was now between Thomas and Percy.

"Where have you two been?" asked Thomas.

"We showed each other our animal friends, Thomas," said Emily. "I saw Percy's friends from the Whistling Woods again."

"And I saw the seals, Thomas," said Percy. "It was very nice having Emily as company."

"Not once did he feel uncomfortable, Thomas," said Emily. "How do you think I did?"

"I think you've done perfectly, Emily," praised Thomas. "Percy, you look very happy."

"I am happy, Thomas," said Percy. "And it's a lovely-looking night. I think I can sleep by myself tonight."

"Very well, Percy," said Emily. "And remember: I'm right here if you ever need me."

"I know…mother," said Percy. "Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Percy," said Emily. "And goodnight, Thomas," she added, blowing a kiss to him.

"Goodnight, Emily. Well done," said Thomas. With that, they all fell asleep happily and peacefully.

Thomas felt very proud of his angel for being such an excellent support to Percy. Emily felt happy that Percy was feeling better, and Percy had built a stronger friendship with Emily by getting to know her. Thomas and Emily were bound by eternal love, but with different kinds of love in line, Emily and Percy had a heartfelt friendship too, with their similarities and friendly nature, they truly had a positive bond too. Like mother, like son. And the engines at Tidmouth Sheds all slept in confidence and peace.

* * *

Happy 2017 to ye all everybody! For those who didn't understand the troll mention this story takes place after "Three Steam Engines Gruff", so if you're interested why not check the episode out. Now this story was suggested to me, that person shall remain nameless, as a request, bare in mind folks I'm not making requests a common thing, I will only do them if I like the idea enough, even then it won't be often so don't start flooding me with requests cause if you do I won't accept any of them.

But alas, 2017 has also marked the death of actor, Ben Forster, aka, Mr. Perkins, sadly due to that dreaded illness we all know as cancer. From 2010 to 2013 Mr. Perkins was honestly one of the few good things the show had going at the time, he was one of the only things I enjoyed at that time of the series before Season 17. It's a shame but there's nothing we can do unfortunately. Rest in peace, Ben Forster/Mr. Perkins, you will be missed.

As for my next story, we're heading back into "Thomas and Emily's Relationship" territory, with an exclusive (?) never before seen chapter, or just an extension of Chapter 21, either way it's never before seen in the context of TAER, and don't worry there's no Logging Locos, I'm not that cruel. So I'll see you next week with "Misty Island Memories" and if you enjoyed this story, please tell me what you thought of it. Til next time, Aaron out.


End file.
